Take in the Moment
by The White Angel of Darkness
Summary: Everything had beem normal...Untill She showed up in their life, that was. She was just like him. And his parents loved her like their own. She was the cutest girl in the world. Only problem was that she liked the man he didn't. Plz R


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters. Nor do I have anything to do with the making of the Tv-show "Smallville"._

**Authors note: **_So this is based from the episode where Clark told Lana about his powes and then had the day start all over because she died in a car-crash, chased by Lex. _

**Summary: **_Everything had beem normal. Everything. Untill She showed up in their life, that was. She was just like him. And his parents loved her like their own. She was the cutest girl in the world. Only problem was that she was totally down for the man he trusted the least. Plz R&R._

Take in the Moment

She turned to face him.

Her expression was priceless.

"You really screwed up big time on this one, Clark. I am **_very _**upset with you."

He sighed and turned away from her.

He had never thought she would remember the day before. Or rather, he had never thought she would remember today that was yesterday.

Or something like that...

He shook his head. This time-travelling thing sure was tricky.

She turned him around, fixing his tie.

"But you didn't tell Lana today, right?"

"Exactly. Hey, you're pretty good at that."

He tricked her into smiling and she laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have incredible bonestructure?"

He smirked and laughed.

"Hey, what about your dress? Aren't you coming with us?"

She smiled.

"I sure am. Just give me a second to change."

She tvirled around a couple of times, looking like a small tornado. Then, she stopped, posing for him.

"Ta-daa! You like?"

He looked at her from upside down.

She was beautiful. She looked so girlish wearing a dress.

But he knew better.

Behind those pretty, innocent brown eyes there were hidden the great power of fire. In those small hands hid the power and the strength of a thousand men.

She had the same powers as him. If not more powers.

Who would have thought this girl would have traveled the space, looking for her equal and deciding to drop by this green planet with only one moon and one sun.

Her skin was tanned and would allways look that way.

She had this persian look over her.

Her eyebrows were as dark as her beautiful, black hair that used to reach to her waist.

Now, it was short. She had this bad-girl look over her hair. And when she forgot to brush it and it had this bedhead-look over her she looked ever more bad.

He never could have guessed this was a look that would attrackt a certain Luthor.

For every year here on earth, she got more certain of the person she was here.

And she had done everything to help him and his parents out.

If only she had an interest to willingly save people from danger.

"I like very much. Now, shall we get going?"

She gave him a flirty wink and nodded.

"Yes, let's get going."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He threw his glass into the fire and turned to her.

"You know something, don't you? I want you to tell me."

She took a step back.

"You're wrong, Lex. I don't know anything about Clark. It was a bad choice of words, is all."

As he walked closer to her, she could tell he was getting angrier and angrier by the step.

He was going to hurt her!

She only had one choice now.

Pushing him a few steps back, she turned around and ran out of the room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Clark_

Something really wierd was going on.

He just knew it.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Lana standing next to his parents, talking and smiling before he answered.

"Hello?"

"_Clark!_"

His eyes widened. So that's what made everything feel wierd. Angelia wasn't here.

"Angelia? Where are you?"

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

_Angelia_

She was in her car.

She had never been driving this fast before. She was usually very careful when it came to the car.

The road was as dark as a lake at night.

"I was just at Lex' place and I think something I said gave him a hint that comfermed something. Clark - it's all happening again! Only this time it's me instead of Lana. He think's I know something about you."

Suddenly, a silver car got up next to her and she could see who was behind the wheels.

"Oh my God..."

"_What?! What's happening?!"_

"He's driving right next to me! Clark - my car's gonna flip over!"

She looked over at Lex.

He was gesturing as her with the hand that wasn't steering.

"Pull over, Angelia! We need to talk!" he called.

"Drop dead!" she called back before stepping on the gas.

She could hear Clark call her name several times before she answered.

"Clark, what am I gonna do?!"

_Bang! Krash!_

She screamed as the window broke.

"Angelia, pull over **_now_**!" Lex screamed at her, wawing with the gun in his hand.

"_Angelia, where are you?_" Clark called.

"I dunno! The road where Lana-"

"**_Angelia, watch out!_**"

She screamed as her car crashed with the schoolbus.

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

_Clark _

His eyes widened.

"Angelia? Angelia, are you there? Damn it."

He was gone before anyone could see him leave.

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

In a few moments, he was there and saw the destruction.

Everything was just the same.

Except for the school bus. No kids had been in it. The driver seemed okay, but that didn't really matter for the moment.

She had been thrown out of the car and was now lying on the black road, looking more dead than alive.

Lex was kneeling by her side and Clark rushed over to her and did the same.

"The car...it just...I tried to warn her, but she couldn't...I never meant to..."

Ignoring Lex' nonsence, Clark bent down close enough to whisper to her.

"Angelia...It's Clark. Can you hear me?"

"It's no use...No use..."

Clark sat up straight, glaring at him.

"Will you shut up." he snapped.

Lex was probably in shock but Clark couldn't care less.

_You can't do this. She's one of us. I can't go through this again. First Lana died like this. All because I told her about my secret. And I went back in time to undo it all, just as you wished. And instead you take Angelia? What's better about that?_

_She's not even supposed to be hurt by something like this so why won't she wake up?_

He bent down again, whispering into her ear.

"Please...Angelia..."

_Was this your plan all along? Is this some kind of punishment so I won't repeat my mistake? Taking her away from me like this._

He sat up again, noticing that Lex had pulled her upper body into his lap.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're-"

"Angelia...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I love you...i do...Love you so much..."

These words shocked him deeply.

He had never heard Lex use those words earlier.

An ambulance stopped next to them.

That's when Angelia slowly woke up. She stared up and into Lex' eyes.

"Lex?.."

Her voice was raspy and very weak.

"Yes?.."

She was quiet for several seconds, taking in what had just happened.

And her eyes got filled with pain and anger.

"Get away from me..."

He stared at her, as if he didn't understand the meaning of her words.

"What?.."

"Get...away from me..."

She looked over at Clark and weakly stretched out her arm towards him.

"Get me away from him."

Without commenting her decision, Clark picked her up and Lex didn't resist.

Neither did he react when Clark got into the ambulance with her.

He was left all alone under the starlit sky.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, she's going to be alright?"

"Without a doubt. Apart from her legs temporarely not working, she is surprisingly well for someone who just survived a carcrash."

Clark smiled at her.

"Thank God for that."

Angelia smirked.

"So, can I choose the colour on my wheelchair?"

The joke wasn't apprreciated.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So her legs not working is just temporarily?" Jonathan asked.

They had just parked and was now getting out of the car.

"Yeah, the doctor said it was from the schock of the crash that they stopped working."

Clark picked Angelia up and carried her.

"Congratulations, by the way. I'm so sorry for missing your big moment, Jonathan." she said, cheerfully.

"That's okay, Angelia. I'm just glad you're alright."

She snuggled up to Clark.

"You're gonna carry me everywhere? I think I'm starting to like this." she teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's only until the chair gets here." even though he sounded serious, he couldn't help smiling.

He put her down by the gateway and walked back to the car to help his mother get stuff out of the trunk.

"You gonna be alright there, Angelia?" Jonathan asked and put a basket down next to her.

She smiled, allmost looking like a child with her pockets filled with candy.

"Sure I am."

He chuckled.

"That's good. Thats..."

Suddenly, he grabbed his chest before he fell to the ground.

"Jonathan? Clark! Martha!"

They came running over to them.

"Dad!"

"Jonathan!"

"Dad, wake up!" Clark exclaimed and shook his father.

Angelia stared at the event and noticed she wanted to scream Jonathan's name out with the cool air breeze.

But she couldn't.

As she parted her lips, nothing came out. Not a single sound of despair.

Not one sound.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The cemetary was filled with people dressed in black.

They were all listening to the memorial speech the priest gave them.

Lana was standing next to Clark, holding his hand. Martha stood on his other side.

When the whole funeral was over, everybody slowly left.

One by one.

Martha was the last one to go and the ony ones left were Clark and Angelia.

They were on each side of the grave.

Angelia was sitting on the ground. It had started snowing the same morning so she was sitting in the snow, her little wheelchair was waiting for her by the graveyards gates.

She was wearing a gothic outfit. A black skirt, a corsette-like blouse and a pair of white knee-socks to go with her black boots.

She had been given permission to see Jonathan off the Kryptonian way.

Or so she said it was.

Either way, according to her this was how they used to see off very importand people. Kings, heroes and such.

Jonathan had allways been a hero in her eyes.

She was now whispering strange words that couldn't be heard and making strange gestures with her hands that couldn't be read.

To end her ritual, she grabbed a handful of snow with her bare hands, whispered a word that sounded like "goodbye", opened her hand and watched the snow fly away with the wind.

Clark swallowed his breath and picked her up.

"Goodbye, dad..."

She looked down at the grave.

"Farewell, Jonathan...I'll miss you..."

Then, she leaned her head to Clark's chest and he turned away and left the cemetary.

With Angelia in his arms.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hey, you guys! So this was my first Smallville fic! How did you like it?_

_Everything was normal. No boy on boy action (that I love **So**, **So **much) _

_I pretty much followed the book on this one. It belonged to an actual episode from Smallville._

_Except I changed the head-characters a little bit _

_But Jonathan still died, as it was meant._

_Hope you liked it, cause I have a few more stories to tell._

_Love // White Angel of Darkness_


End file.
